Wubbox (Canon)/EvYouGi
|-|Inactive= |-|Active= |-|Inactive(Rare)= |-|Active(Rare)= Summary The Wubbox is a monster species different from every other in many ways. After its egg is hatched, the monster turns into a big and ornate yellow box with a huge red button on top, that appears to have a door on its visible face, complete with small stairs. Near the "door" there are strange, otherworldly patterns shaped like swirls and dots. On the back of the box are three pistons. In this dormant phase of its life cycle, it appears to be snoozing, like monsters that have been Muted - little "Rest notes" stream upwards from it. After undergoing the unique feeding process that defines its species, it will transform: the Wubbox is the only monster who passes through huge changes after being born. It now appears as a giant, yellow, humanoid robot, the tallest monster in the whole game, ready to be fed like any other monster is (Except the Wublins and Celestials.) This robot has a big spherical power core suspended in the center of a gap in the middle of its body. The sphere glows blue-white, but it's insubstantial; one sees the background through it. From time to time, the power sphere pulses, or swings in a figure-8 around and through the Wubbox. The robot's limbs have multiple segments that appear to be connected by nothing more than brilliant electric arcs. (Some mysterious force fields may be at work here.) Its hands are like huge iron bolts with fist-like structures on top of them, and its forearms, yellow like its body, have blue swirl and dot patterns that resemble the ones it had while in its box form, now powered up by the electricity. Finally, it has a face with a big mouth and teeth, and metal cups supporting large red-and-white eyes with red lids. Its eyes occasionally flash. There is no head visible apart from the mouth and eyes; its neck consists of multiple cylindrical segments with no visible connection. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Wubbox Origin: MSM (My Singing Monsters) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Wubbox Specie Powers and Abilities: '''Plasma Attacks, Plasma Manipulation(You stock the monsters in him, so he probably also has their powers and Ghazt has the power of the plasma, so he would probably even attack with it. he also has the element of plasma, so he could be able to also manipulate it), Superhuman Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation(His element is Electricity) Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Deedge has Ice, Plant, Air and Water elements, so he could be able to manipulate them, and Wubbox has him inside, so he would actually have his power too), Earth Manipulation(Can stock in Entbrat, who has the earth element) Darkness Manipulation (Can stock in Grumpyre, who has the Darkness Element) '''Attack Potency: Universe Level (Can stock in Thumpies, Who created their own game, which is a Universe) | Universe+ Level '''(Can stock in Ethereals such as Ghazt, who as ethereal monsters, they would be superior to all the regular monsters, even Thumpies) '''Speed: MTFL+ '''(They can even stock in Humbug(video of Wubbox being in earth island, where Humbug is), and Humbug when they fly fast, they can open up and glide on supersonic dimensional highways from universe to universe) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class '''(Is really strong and big) '''Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unlimited '''(Can sing and dance... FOREVER) '''Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: SuperGenious Weaknesses: Unknown Feats: Stocked in all monsters. AND ETHEREALS and WUBLINS OMG I AM FREAKING OUT Notable Attacks/Techniques: Probably punches. And can use his strong and long fists Key: Original, Rare Note: I just realised Wubbox is the strongest MSM character, he boxes in every character, even wublins and ethereals Category:EvYouGi Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2